Wedding vows
by MegatronsWoman
Summary: Pointless but hey its funny :P


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR.

A/N This is a one chapter story, and when I describe this story as stupid and pointless you should really take that into account. I am writing this story because I am really bored and really hyper. So don't get mad if you hate this..I warned you.

The concern

Draco stood there in horror...his world was collapsing. How could this be? His life was supposed to be perfect and finely manicured…he hadn't read anything in the Malfoy handbook about _him. _His heart raced, the microscopic hairs on the back of his neck raised straight up, and his mouth hung open in a very unrefined way. "But-but-but Daddy why? I am a Malfoy! You of all people should understand how horrid of an idea that this is!" His voice was begging but he didn't care…This was the time of begging.

"Oh Drackie honestly it's a wonderful idea! The Dark lord told me so himself! And you kn-Hiccup-ow that he is …he is like…THE MAN! Hahaha! Ya know MAN!?" Lucious said as he fell asleep for the 5th time during this conversation.

"Dad? Dad? Wake up!" He shook his father violently and finally he woke with a startle.

"What? Draco why are you waking me so early! Shouldn't you be in bed? And another thing" Lucious looked around very confused. "Where are my pants!"

Draco groaned, his father was very drunk, he could smell the voldka from here. "First of all daddy its 4 O'clock second of all it 4 o'clock and third of all your pants are on your legs."

Lucious laughed for a good 5 minutes then finally calmed himslef enough to speak "Pants,haha, I LOVE PANTS! Where did you get your pants drackiekins? OH MY GOSH I SHOULD PUT A SPELL ON MY PANTS TO MAKE THEM MULTICOLORED! What do you think?" Lucious said eagerly.

Draco sighed, his father was like a 5 year old there was no talking to him, and his mother was sleeping from the huge party they threw last night, And why is Lucious not sleeping? Well you see some people drink to get there hangover away, because some people arnt smart enough to use a sober charm, And some people would give that some person that sober charm if a certain 40 year old faher hadnt HIDDEN HIS SONS WAND IN A GAME OF HIDE AND GO SEEK! "Yes dad that would be amazing, now please tell me im not marrying Harry potter."

Lucious stopped looking at his pants for a second. "But son I thought you liked him, your always talking about him, I figured you had a crush. So if I got you two married then you don't have to talk about him bcause you'll be with him!"

"I do not have a crush on him!"

Lucious giggled "Yes you do! You talk about Potter the way I talked about snape.

"BUT!….what did you just …..i'm going to go to bed now…before I puke all over myself.."

"That sounds good I hope you have fun DrackiePoo!" And with that Lucious got up, pinched Draco's cheeks and made baby sounds, then left to find a spell to make his pants multicolored.

Draco gagged once more and got up to go to upstairs when he remembered, "Oh shit…DADDY! WHERES MY WAND?! I MAKE YOUR PANTS MULTICOLORED IF YOU GIVE ME MY WAND I PROMISE!"

Harry sat there in shock. " I don't understand…Uncle how….why….Please no!"

"Oh calm down you ungrateful brat! I am setting you up with the most gorgeous wizard and your being as bitchy as a gay man with clashing clothes, and im even letting you go buy some new clothes at that Guess store. Your so ungrateful!"

"Excuse me? First off your not making me date him, your making me marry him! Second of all I am not bitchy and this of all…well..I do fancy that Guess store."

"Harry your going with Draco and his rich little family because your not coming back here!"

Even in the state he was he couldn't help but start laughing widly at his uncle saying come. "Buwhahahahahahhaha!!!! Your right about that uncle im definitely not COMING back here! Buwhahahaha!!!!"

He looked at the boy curiously, "Yes…well your damn right!", Uncle Vernon was quite confused.

Dudly came in and asked "Daddy , Aunties coming over, you didn't tell me that! I hate it when she comes!"

Harry burst out rolling on the floor with tears of laughter streaming down his face. "OH HAHAHAHA PLEASE HAHAHA STOP! HAHAHAHHA."

Dudly stood there puzzled, "I don't get it.."

Harry stopped…kinda, well enough to talk, "I bet you don't you shelterd ponce!"

"Daddy!"

"Harry If you don't stop I'll-

Harry waved his finger"Uh Uh Uuuuuuuuuh. I'm sure Draco wouldn't like it if his new husband was all bruised and bloody." Uncle Vernon Got read in the face and huffed out. "And what are you staring at you fat basterd? Shouldn't you be eating something?" Dudly got red in the face and ran upstairs and started blubbering.

"Well that takes care of that, I think im going to enjoy this, OH MY GOD……I can use the Malfoy name to get things that I want…OR WORSE I CAN GET DRACO TO HAVE TO TAKE MY LAST NAME! Draco Potter….Oh this is sweet. But …Harry Malfoy does have a certain ring to it." The rest of the day Harry contimplated the entire wedding not as hell but as a classy fun version of hell. And all this while shopping at Guess with his Uncle's Credit card. _Life isnt as bad as I thought it was. _And with that he smiled to himself, while throwing away all his old junky clothes for his new tight black sweater that fit his muscles beautifuly and a nice pair of vintage faded blue jeans that made his ass look phenominal, and lastly his feet were in pimped out timberlands…If someone could described Harry in one word..it would be delicous.

Draco paced up and down his room and then finally laid down on his bed and rub his temples, "This is just a bad dream, Im not marrying Harry Potter, Im at home hallusinating, oh please god this is true right?"

"No it isnt Hunnibear! And you better be ready in an hour because your fiance is coming over to discuss wedding plans!" Lucious said with a ring on every word.

"WHAT?!" Draco bursted out of his room to confront his father. "He wants to come over? Now?"

"No I insisted you get started quickly so I told him that if he didn't that I tell everyone that I slept with his father!" Lucious said proudly.

"Oh dad you didn't!" Draco said with disgust.

"Of course I did! Over and Over again, great shag too and what an ass, an ass I believe, and correct me if im wrong, he passed to Harrykins!"

Draco ran back into his room and locked the doors. "Oh god I have got to get out of here!" Draco searched for an exit but the only thing he had was a window (since he had no wand he couldn't just poof his way out) "Well this will have to work." He made a rope out of blankets just like he had read in "escaping without your wand."

He did as much as he can but he was still a few feet short, "Oh well this will have to do." He started to climb downwards and as soon as he came to the bottom he realised he was more then a few feet away, it was more like 15 feet. _Shit! Oh god…Well theres no going back now._ He jumped and try to land on the black bush…wait that wasent a bush. "OH SHIT!"

Harry looked up just quick enough to be sent straight to the (thank god) grassy ground.

"Potter? Are you alright? Harry say something."

Harry awoke groggy and confused see the amazing silver eyes staring back at him worridly.

"Harry?" Draco said with concern.

"You called me Harry." Harry said with a smile.

"Well _clears throat _I….Were going to get married I think I have the right!" Draco said defensively.

"Of course you do, harry paused, Draco." And with that he got up and as Draco was right behind him put an arm around his waist and gently pressed his candy pink lips agianst his new fiance's and gently massage the boys lips with his own. The Ice prince melted at the pride of Gryffndore held him closer and pulled away ever so slighty. He licked his lips and whispered ever so softly, right agianst his pale skin of his ear, "You taste as good as I feel."He held a stunned draco's hand and led him back into his house.

"But-you cant…..do that." "Yes I can I'm you fiance remember?" Harry said the words with happiness and a new found respfect.

"Right...Since were engaged…will there be more kisses?" Draco said in a small boyish voice.

Harry wanted to scream aww, but he couldn't. "Of course Drackie."

Draco sprung right out of his little dreamy boy love. "Excuse me what did you say?"

"Drackie?" Harry asked still in the dreamy boy love.

"Harry you are not allowed to call me that, understand? Just because we are getting married, doesn't mean you can disrespect me like that! NO ONE CALLS ME DRACKIE UNDERSTAND NO ONE!"

"Drackiekins has my lil babypoo picked out his tuxedo yet?" Lucious said in the babiest voice he could manage.

Harry looked at him victorious. Draco groaned.

"Well Hunnibear?"Lucious said a lil less cheerful

Draco knew how emotional his father would get if he didn't respond, "Not yet daddy but Ill keep looking ok?"

Lucious' cheer came back, "Im sure you'll find it Sugarkins!"

"Your dad's really nice…suagrkins." Harry said with extreme amusement.

"Shove off alright! He wants me to be his babyboy forever alright?" Draco said all poutily.

Harry all of the sudden felt bad about what he said. "Draco im sorry, but this doesn't seem right."

Draco had never had something so good torn away from him so quickly. "But…I thought.."

Harry got down on one knee and looked up into those tearful silver eyes, "We should be formal about this, Draco I don't know If I love you, but I want to spend the rest of my life finding out, will you marry me?"

Draco looked so entirely happy, "Of course I will you sexy beast!" Harry slid the sliver ring with a big black diamond on it. Draco smiled greatly, "Now come here you raven locked minx!"


End file.
